


Riding the Solar Waves

by FracturedSkeleton



Category: One Piece, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, baskar enforced franky, clone trooper Sanji, droid brook, everyone calls chopper an ewok and he hates it, ex jedi robin, force sensitive luffy, force sensitive usopp, jedi zoro, just one piece but rewritten into star wars, no star wars characters, senator vivi, twi'lek nami, wookie chopper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedSkeleton/pseuds/FracturedSkeleton
Summary: Luffy peaked his head over the fence. The Jedi Coby and the town were terrified of was in that base.“You don’t understand!” Coby continued. “I heard one of his blades is red! Do you know what that means?”“Yea! That he likes red!” Luffy grinned and started to pull himself up and over. The base wasn’t as well fortified as others he had seen, and it seemed like all the soldiers were off somewhere else. Walking in would be a breeze.“No!! It means bad! Evil! Demon! Even among the Republic he’s a monster! They say he leads his clone troopers into battle and defeats more than half of the droids himself!” Coby shuddered.Luffy paused in wonder, “That’s perfect! I’m gonna need a really strong crew!”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This isn't a crossover, but a rewrite of One Piece into the Star Wars universe.  I don't know how long or how far I'll write into it, but I do have ideas through at least thriller bark.I'm rewatching Clone Wars and my partner had to go and compare Zoro to Grevious just cause the amount of sword, so I had to correct him and start making One Piece characters into Star Wars and here I am.  I've thought way too into this.  I hate it here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Recruiting a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I'm an adult with no school anymore taking up all my free time. Wow. I actually have time to myself now to write out the AU's that get stuck in my head.

Luffy peaked his head over the fence. The Jedi Coby and the town were terrified of was in that base. 

“You don’t understand!” Coby continued. “I heard one of his blades is red! Do you know what that means?”

“Yea! That he likes red!” Luffy grinned and started to pull himself up and over. The base wasn’t as well fortified as others he had seen, and it seemed like all the soldiers were off somewhere else. Walking in would be a breeze.

“No!! It means bad! Evil! Demon! Even among the Republic he’s a monster! They say he leads his clone troopers into battle and defeats more than half of the droids himself!” Coby shuddered.

Luffy paused in wonder, “That’s perfect! I’m gonna need a really strong crew!”

Coby watched mouth agape as Luffy somehow launched himself over the fence with barely a pushoff. Luffy landed safely on the other side as if he hadn’t just been standing next to Coby on the outside. “Wait!” 

He was already charging into the base. This Jedi sounded fun! A red lightsaber and really strong? Why was everyone afraid?

Bounding through, he was confused why there weren’t any guards or soldiers around. Even though it was a run down base, it still was a Republic post. Or was this system so far out and untouched by the Clone Wars that they didn’t bother with checking in?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Roronoa Zoro,” the bowl cut blonde peacocked, slowly walking circles around Zoro. He was in a containment field, fixed facing the wall which meant he couldn’t turn to watch the brat as he gloated. “I don’t know if you realize how big of a mistake you made. My Father is in charge of this base, and when I make my report that you attacked me, the army and the Jedi council of yours is going to throw you in prison until you rot!”

Zoro took in a deep breath and zoned out his blabbering. His Master would certainly be disappointed in him for allowing himself to be put in this situation, but defending a child from being mauled by his untrained beast? The second they saw his side he’d be released and the base would finally get some attention. It’d bring light to how untrained and unrestrained this commander was and he would certainly be court martialed for his behaviour. However, this kid going on and on was getting very distracting. 

“Do you mind?” he asked. “I’m trying to meditate.” Zoro closed his eyes and focused on the Force. He could hear Helmeppo sputter and gather his clones before finally storming out the cell and slamming the door behind him. Only 15 days til they transported him back.

He was only meditating for a couple minutes before he sensed another presence. He didn’t recognize it, and whoever it was seemed strong with the Force. His eyebrows furrowed as he sensed them coming closer.

He opened his eyes as the presence tore open the door. The teenager before him was not fully what he was expecting. Red worn out jacket, badly scuffed boots, disheveled black hair, a noticeable scar under his eye, and a ridiculous straw hat.

“Are you the Pirate Hunter?” he asked.

Zoro blinked, “Excuse me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running through the base, he threw open doors as he went. He didn’t know where this Pirate Hunter guy would be. If he was a General he would probably have a big room. One of them seemed the type a General would have, but no scary guy, so he kept looking.

He eventually got his way down to the bottom level. Opening the second or third door, he found a man not too much older looking than him in a containment field. He had minty green hair, 3 earrings on one ear, looked like a Jedi with the black tunic and those weird flap bits he’d seen others wear, shiny boots, but he didn’t see any lightsabers. 

“Are you the Pirate Hunter?” Luffy asked.

“Excuse me?” the maybe Jedi asked.

Luffy huffed and crossed his arms, “Coby said there was a really strong Jedi in here named Pirate Hunter Zoro and so far the only person I’ve seen is you. Now are you him or not?”

Taken aback, Zoro only stared.

“I’ll keep looking,” Luffy turned to leave.  
“Wait!” Zoro exclaimed. “Yea that’s me.”

Luffy turned back around and smiled, “So will you join my crew?”

“Come again?” Zoro furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m making a pirate crew! I heard you were crazy strong which is perfect!” Luffy grinned.

Shaking his head, “I’m not leaving the Jedi order to become some pirate.”

Luffy stared at the restraints Zoro was in, “If you’re still part of them why are you stuck in there?”

“I’m getting shipped back after stopping the Commander’s kid from setting his untrained dog on a little girl. Once I’m back this base will get attention drawn to how it’s run and he’ll get taken out of his position.”

Staring into Zoro’s eyes, Luffy nodded. He saw the resolve he had, “Ok.” He turned around and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How did you not get caught?!” Coby exclaimed as Luffy jumped back over the fence.

“I dunno. I think all the clones are somewhere else. Maybe the roof.” he shrugged.

“Why the roof?” Coby asked exacerbated.

“I dunno,” Luffy responded. “Let’s get some grub at the town. I’m hungry from all that running.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chewing his food, Coby finally asked what he’d been wanting to hear about since they left the base. “So…” he started. “Did you find Jedi Knight Zoro?”

“Yea,” Luffy said around another huge bite of meat.

“....What was he like?” he inquired.

Another patron let out a huge laugh, “He was a pushover!” 

Luffy noticed the bar owner flinch at the blonde’s outburst.

He kicked his boots up onto the table as the armed guards behind him continued to stand at the ready, “I told him my dad would kill the whole town if he laid a finger on me and he just gave up the fight!” He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and snapped at the bar keep to give him more to drink. “Jokes on him, though. He thinks I’m going to send him back to his stupid Jedi Council. I’m just gonna kill him in a couple hours instead.”

Coby saw Luffy’s jaw clench as the guy boasting downed his refill and stood, leaving without paying. “I’m getting Zoro out.”

“What?!” Coby started, mouth agape.

“He doesn’t know that that guy isn’t going to keep his word. I’m going to get him out,” Luffy stood and left just enough credit to cover his meal and a little more, not enough to cover the loss from the man that just left, but at least something. 

Throwing down what he hoped was enough, Coby ran after him, “You’re just gonna charge the base? Are you insane?”

“Yup.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running back through the base, it seemed busier than when he was inside before. He could hear the troopers moving behind doors and around the corner of the hallways. Seeing a familiar blonde haircut, he grabbed the dick that pissed him off at the bar.

“Where is Zoro’s lightsaber?” Luffy demanded.

The troopers that had been with Helmeppo raised their guns, “STOP RIGHT THERE”

Screeching, Helmeppo waved them back, “DON’T SHOOT YOU IDIOTS YOU’LL HIT ME!”

Grinning, Luffy held the crybaby in front of him and after backing to the intersection of another hallway, took off running, “Ok where is it?”

“Ok ok! They’re in my room! We just passed it!!” he screamed.

Walking into the big room he had seen before, he found the 2 lightsabers. Or was it 3? One was twice the size and had a weird look to it. Half of it was white, and the other half was a worn silver. “Which one is his?” Luffy asked, holding them up. Frowning, he realized the guy had passed out. He hooked both to his belt and bolted back down to the prison where he had first met Zoro.

Throwing open the door, Luffy found Zoro asleep. “Hey wake up I have your lightsabers! I’m busting you out so now you’ve gotta join me!”

Zoro’s face scrunched up, “I’m not sleeping I’m trying to meditate but you’re making a wracket.” 

“I’m here to get you out!” Luffy held out the two lightsabers. “Which one is yours? The whiney guy passed out before he could tell me.”

Finally opening his eyes, Zoro sighed, “They’re all mine. And I already told you I’m not going to join you.”

Luffy face darkened, “He lied.”

Zoro’s eyes squinted a bit, “What?”

“In the bar. He said he’s killing you in a few hours.” Luffy stared as Zoro processed what he was saying.

“Fuck.” Zoro clicked his tongue and looked up, “That explains what that ruckus they’re making is.”

“There he is, Daddy!” 

Both looked up to see Helmeppo and who they presumed to be the commander of the base. The man was very tall and had a prosthetic hand that instead of a hand, was an ax.

“That is the kid that hit me!” Helmeppo pointed his finger at Luffy.

Looking from Luffy to Zoro, the man suddenly swung his non ax hand at his son and hit him hard enough to send him into the wall. “You’re pathetic for letting these two best you!” He turned back to the two. “I’ll make you an example to the town and my men,” he said looking at Luffy. “And you, Jedi,” his gaze slid to Zoro, “I can’t have you bringing attention to my nice setup on his planet. I’ll kill you here and leave your body far enough away they’ll think you got caught by those Separatists.”

Luffy’s head snapped back to Zoro as he exclaimed, “Throw me my sabers!”

As Axhand Morgan approached, Luffy blindly threw the two sabers. He didn’t turn back as he watched them both fly towards the bound Jedi’s hands, despite his aim being off, and stared in awe as they switched on.

Zoro quickly turned them to cut his wrist bindings and his feet and rolled under the ax swinging, sabers switching off, and pulled Luffy to follow him through the base. 

“Wait it’s this way!” Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed Zoro’s arm and yanked him down the opposite direction of the hall. “You’re bad at directions!”

“And you’re bad at rescuing!” Zoro retorted.

Sprinting down the hall with Luffy in the lead, they took a few wrong turns before managing to find their way out of the building. 

“Troopers! Fire! Kill them both!” Axhand screamed from behind them. 

Zoro turned around as troopers from their positions around the base gathered to where they were escaping. Luffy didn’t pay attention to the blasterfire coming at them as he stared transfixed on the 3 lights he saw. He was confused. Coby had said he was notorious for a red saber, but he didn’t see one. He saw a single green and then the bigger one he thought was just one seemed to actually be two stuck together. The duller silver side had a green blade as well, matching the loner, but the white side of the hilt had a pure white blade to it. 

“Stop staring and start running, you idiot!” Zoro shouted, snapping Luffy out of his thoughts.

“You! Jedi and Strawhat!” Luffy turned back to the doorway of the base to see Helmeppo with a shaking gun pointed against Coby’s head. “I said stop! Everyone!” 

Confused, the clone troopers stopped firing and Axhand Morgan turned to glare.

“I found your friend running through the base!” Helmeppo fumbled with the gun, “Stop resisting or I’ll kill him!”

“I’m sorry! I got caught, Luffy!” Coby cried. “I just wanted to help!”

Luffy grinned, “I know Coby!” 

Zoro glanced at Luffy, “Got a plan?”

Luffy, still grinning ear to ear, shrugged, “Nope!”

Luffy charged without warning and zipped past Axhand. Zoro charged after him and as Luffy reached Coby, Axhand’s ax swung down.

The gun dropped to the floor as Helmeppo was decked and ko’d. “Nice one,” Luffy laughed.

Axhand morgan fell, unconscious, ax no longer attached to his arm.

“No problem,” Zoro switched off his sabers and turned back to the troopers. “Listen. Any of you have a problem with me taking him in to the council, you’ll get court martialed as well.”

There was silence for no more than a couple of seconds before they all started cheering, “Finally! We’ve been waiting for him to get yanked from this base!” “What took you so long?” “I wanted to take that guy’s ax off myself for MONTHS”

Zoro’s eyebrow ticked up as he witnessed the troopers celebrate the defeat of their commander. “Seems like this won’t be difficult to strip him of his titles.” 

Luffy grinned, “So are you joining me? I got you out.”

Zoro groaned, “What’s with you?”

Still smiling, “Do you have an active mission?”

“...Not really” Zoro admitted.

“Wait,” Coby spoke up. “I thought your saber was red? I’ve heard all the stories…”

Zoro’s face seemed to darken a bit, “It’s not my saber. I only healed it.”

“Oh…” 

Luffy laughed and clapped Zoro and Coby on the back, “Ok! Let’s go back to my ship! Wait! No, we need to get more meat first for the trip… maybe a meal and then get some meat for the trip…”


	2. White Saber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: White Lightsabers are only created through healing a red lightsaber of the negative emotions that got pored into them. c:

Zoro had only just been made a Padawan. His Master hadn’t taken one, ever, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet walking down the hall of the Jedi Temple. He was going to be the strongest Jedi ever and Mihawk choosing him did nothing but stoke the fires of Zoro’s ambition.

“Watch where you’re going, Youngling,” a girl scolded him as he almost bumped into her. “Aren’t you going the wrong way?”

Zoror scowled, “No! I’m a Padawan.” He crossed his arms, “I got chosen by the best Master ever!”

Her eyes narrowed, “Then you’re still going the wrong way.” 

Eyebrows furrowing, he looked around, “Am I? I’m going to the sparring rooms.”

Looking him up and down, she gestured with her head, “Let’s see what you’re made of.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting hit with the training saber again, hard, he fell to the mat below him. “Dammit!” Zoro exclaimed.

The girl smirked, “You sure you’re going to be the strongest? Cause you seem pretty dang weak.” 

Scowling again, Zoro stood back up, “Yea well, what’ll that say about you when I finally beat you?”

“That’ll never happen. I’ve been training for 2 years longer than you.” she frowned.

“So in 2 years I’ll have the same amount of training and I’ll beat you!” he declared, dropping back into his stance.

Rolling her eyes she also got into position, “That’s not how time works. I’ll then have another 2 years of training.”

Zoro ran over to the supplies and dropped his single training saber for 3 dual weiling, one in each hand and sticking one in his mouth, and charged at her, his shouting muffled, “DEN I’LL USH BORE LIGHABER”

She disarmed him with a single move, “If you’re using dual wielding at least make sure you can fully swing them. You’re blocking them with the one in your mouth.” She kicked the extra away back toward the supplies, “Also other people use these and now your slober is all over that one.

Zoro frowned and returned with two single training blades, “I’ll still train really hard and beat you, and then beat Mihawk, and be the strongest Jedi!!”

Her face darkened, “I won’t let you. I’ll be the strongest.”

“Then let’s keep sparring! One day I’ll beat you!” Zoro held out his hand, “I’m Zoro! Mihawk’s padawan.”

A flash of jealousy sparked in her eyes before she shook his hand, “Kuina.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 5 years since then, and 12 year old Zoro was now starting to catch up with Kuina in height. Strength wise, he was also matching her despite her being 2 years older. Now 14, Kuina he had noticed was starting to get more mopey. She didn’t smile as often and was shutting herself up in her room, not telling him what was wrong. She had started to talk about what was bothering her once, when the incident had first happened. Apparently she had walked in on her own Master talking to another, expressing how he had little hope of Kuina becoming a Jedi Knight. She had started to express more, but then she had shut down again. Zoro had been slowly working on getting her to tell him more, when she and her Master were sent on an assignment.

What was worse, right before they were scheduled to return to the temple, Zoro and Mihawk were then deployed. For the next 6 months, the two bounced back and forth between the temple and missions, always missing seeing each other. Then, when Zoro was scared he’d never get to confront Kuina about what he sensed was eating her up, they were assigned the same mission.

The Separatists were gaining more and more territory on the planet and there were towns being caught in the crossfire. When Mihawk and Zoro finally rendezvous with Kuina’s Master, they learned they had been separated a few days before. Enraged at the unconcern in his voice, Zoro sprinted off into the battle.

“I’ll find her if you won’t!” he shouted. He dodged through droids and blasterfire. Clones shouted for him to be careful, but he passed through the confusion without a scratch.

Making his way deeper and deeper into enemy territory, Zoro could finally sense Kuina. It hadn’t been too long, but it had been long enough that she seemed… different. More raw. Angrier. 

Bursting through the battlefield he slid to her side and guarded her back as she screamed, blocking the blasterfire and slicing down droids. If Zoro hadn’t found her then, he knew her location would have been overrun. She would have been overrun. How could her master not have cared? Not have sensed?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the last of the droids were finally destroyed, Zoro turned, grinning and thrilled to finally see his best friend.

“Kuina I’ve missed-” he faltered as he finally took her in. She was more unkempt, which was too be expected but, she was off. “What is it?”

“Fight me.” She demanded.

“What? No we have to get you back! You need medical attention!” Zoro insisited.

She grit her teeth. “No. First, Fight me.”

Confused, he lit his two green sabers and took a stance. His heart stuttered as he finally absorbed what color her sabre was.

The brilliant blue he had spared against for 5 years, was now a bright red. “Does…”

She charged him, emotions raw as she shouted. 

The dual didn’t last long, after Zoro shrugged off his confusion, he fought his best, almost got the high ground. Almost tripped her up, then she got the upperhand and both his sabers flew across the battlefield.

He stared up from the ground at Kuina, her red saber pointed at his neck.

“What?” Zoro shouted. “I can never beat you! What else is new?!”

Kuina’s face went from stoic, to breaking. The tears she had held in finally got out. Switching off her saber, Kuina left to sit on a piece of rubble.

“You don’t get it Zoro,” she stated. “You’ll catch up. You’re already so close to beating me even though I’m 2 years ahead of you.”

Zoro stared at her flabbergasted, still lying where she had beaten him. “What?”

“My Master tells me all the time now that I’m older. I’m a girl. I’m physically weaker. There’s no way I’ll get strong enough to pass my final test to become a Jedi Knight in a few years.” She looked up, tears still leaking from her eyes as she smiled. “I’m no good. No matter how hard I try.”

Absorbing what she said, his shock turned to rage, “That’s not fair!”

Startled, Kuina scowled, “It’s how it is.”

“No!” he shouted, “Don’t dismiss all the hard work I’ve poured into this!”

She stared dumbfounded.

“You’ve been my GOAL this whole time! I’ve trained endlessly to compete no with anyone else,” he stood up and made his way to Kuina. “I’ve trained to fight YOU. Don’t you tell me all my training is just because I’m a boy!”

She couldn’t speak, just stare as he let out all his anger.

“Instead of telling me, you just bottled this up? That…” he let out a yell as he kicked a droid head. “How do you think that makes me feel.” He stared at the ground.

After a minute he felt her put a hand on his shoulder, “I…”

He looked back up at her, “Promise me.”

Her eyebrows furrowed.

Zoro turned around and looked her in the eyes, “Promise one of us will be the strongest in the Jedi Temple.”

She stared for a moment before laughing and drying her eyes, “I.. I promise.”

After a moment she frowned and looked at her saber in her hand. “I haven’t let him see this.. I… I don’t know what happened. But when it started to change color, I was too scared. And now… I can’t”

Zoro summoned both his sabers to his hands from where they had been kicked in the fight. He held one out to Kuina, “Borrow mine,” he offered.

“What if I break that one too?” she worried.

He put it in her hand and took her old one, “You won’t. You’re strong.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“IT’S AN AMBUSH” the clone trooper exclaimed as he tore through the camp to alert the Jedi.

Zoro and Kuina bound off to the approaching droid army, both Masters shouting for them to be rational and not run off alone.

Having each others backs, they fought their way deeper and deeper into the invading army, not noticing they were being slowly edged away from the rest of the Republic army. And then, they were separated from each other. He heard Kuina yell for help and fought even harder, trying to get to her. They were supposed to have each others backs. He could sense Mihawk slowly gaining on them, getting closer, but the two padawans were getting overwhelmed too quickly. They hadn’t realized the size of the army they were attempting to fight.

Making his way over the ridge separating the two of them he made it just in time to watch a dumb droid on the other side of the battlefeild manage the luckiest shot in the history of droids. In almost slow motion, Zoro watched a droid in the back of the oncoming group shoot, and the shot slipped past Kuina’s defenses. His hearing went out as he saw her go down, singed hole in her back. He met her eyes as he saw a small smile as she looked at him and her eyes seemed to fade.

He screamed, and the surrounding army was forced away with him being the center of the force push as his hearing rushed back. He charged toward her, the droids all destroyed in a hundred foot radius. There were more coming to take their place, but he didn’t care as he lunged for her and hovered over where she laid.

“Keep your promise,” she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Zoro!” Luffy nudged Zoro from where he was sitting against the side of the ship’s interior. “Why are you always sleeping?”

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to maintain focus. Surprisingly hard to do where there was only one other person on the ship. He didn’t blame Coby for staying behind to enlist in the Replublic army. “I told you. I’m meditating.”

Luffy frowned, “About what?” 

Zoro refused to open his eyes, “Nothing. That’s the point of meditating.”

“That’s boring,” Luffy wrinkled his nose and plopped beside him. “Why is your saber white?” 

Pausing, he finally opened his eyes, “Because I healed it.”


	3. Enter the Twi-Lek Cat Burgler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nami is a Twi-lek cause she's sexy and she knows it.

The pirates saw the ship floating dead, light flickering, in the distance. Not far at all from their home base planet, the Buggy pirate cronies snickered and brought their ship in close. It looked like a ship that might have some good things to scrap from it. 

Docking onto the smaller ship, the three men made their way through the hallway. There wasn’t much to the ship, it was smaller, seemed like an older model. The repairs they saw certainly weren’t professional, but they were proficient enough to keep the thing going. Finally finding their way to the cockpit, they found a pretty Twi-lek girl slouched in the seat.

“Finally!” she whispered, looking back with pleading eyes. “I was scared I’d be stranded here til I died!” She fluttered her eyelashes, “My ship ran out of fuel! I was praying I’d make it to the next planet, but I’m being taunted. It’s right there, but I couldn’t make it” Gesturing toward the seat next to her, the pirates’ attention was brought to a small but well made chest. “Please! All I ask is for just enough fuel, or maybe towing my ship to that planet! All my valuables are there. Please accept them as payment!”

Greedily, the three pirates pushed at each other trying to get at the chest first to see what was inside. The girl smirked. Once the three were transfixed by the chest, prying as hard as they could trying to open it, she snuck out the door and pressed the button to close it.

“HEY!” one shouted. The one closest to the door started pounding on it.

“Thank you! I actually was out of fuel! Keep that chest as payment for your ship!” She laughed as the rigged door refused to open from the other side and darted down the hallway to the other ship that the pirates had come from. “Never trust a pretty face, boys” she grinned. Detaching from her old ship, she gleefully ran her hands over her new console setup. It was the newest model she had gotten her hands on. Flipping a switch experimentally, she quickly got the layout of the ship well figured out and launched off at full speed. “Once I dock I’ll see what loot you goons managed to get before running into me!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro groaned as Luffy ran full speed to the small porthole on the side of the ship.

“We gotta follow it!” he exclaimed, staring at the creature soaring through space alongside them.

“For what?” Zoro asked.

“We can eat it!”

Putting his face in his hand, Zoro started regretting stepping onboard, “What makes you think that?”

“I dunno. Cause we can?” Luffy ran to the pilot seat.

Getting up from his spot on the floor Zoro leaned over the seat and stared as Luffy pulled a couple random switches. “Do you even know how to fly this thing?” 

“I know how to start it, how to go into lightspeed…” Luffy frowned as he looked between two buttons.”

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, Zoro looked back into space and watched the creature gain speed and making distance past them. “Do you know how to put in coordinates to the next planet?”

“Uhhhh…” Luffy looked back up out the window.

“Oh my god.” Zoro flopped into the co pilot seat and slapped Luffy’s hands off the console. “How are you not dead yet?”

Laughing, Luffy leaned back and let Zoro start punching numbers in, “Luck, I guess.”

Rubbing his hand across his face, he ignored Luffy’s unconcern. “Did you even fill your tank before leaving?” He glared at the line indicating a tank that was uncomfortably low.

“Nope!” 

Muttering under his breath Zoro pulled up a map of the system and found a planet just close enough for them to make it. “If we’re lucky we won’t need to rely on the planet’s gravity to get us into the atmosphere, this ship is that low on fuel.”

“It’s more fun this way!” Luffy smiled and watched Zoro finish entering coordinates and setting autopilot up.

“What you need is a navigator. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nami groaned. The town she had landed in was deserted and she needed to refill the tank to her ship. “Where could everyone be?” She started opening doors to the houses, hoping to find anyone around. “All I need is enough fuel to make it to the next system.” Huffing, she tossed one of her headtails over her shoulder and continued making her way down the street. 

She stopped and looked up when movement in the sky caught her eye. Shielding her eyes from the sun and squinting, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. There was a ship that was about to make a very rough landing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Would you shut up! I’m trying to concentrate!” Zoro glared out the window as he struggled to keep the ship steady. 

Luffy continued laughing. Luck had indeed not been on their side and they were now out of fuel. Without any power to allow the ship to decrease their speed for landing, they were going to crash.

“This ship has an escape pod, right?” Zoro glanced at Luffy.

“Yea. Why?” Luffy finally stopped laughing.

“Go get in it.” Zoro continued guiding the ship the best he could.

“But what about-”

“You can’t steer to save your life now go get in the pod. I’ll meet you once I land this thing. Find someone with supplies.” Zoro maintained his steel grip on the steering. He could start to make out the landscape of a town and he didn’t want the ship to cause unnecessary damage.

Shrugging, Luffy left the cockpit and launched himself away. Watching the ship he just left, he realized Zoro was going to have a long walk to the town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nami furrowed her brow, watching a small dot moving away from the ship. That ship was definitely crashing and whomever was in the escape pod must have realized that after that landing it would be wrecked. Maybe there would be something worth scrapping.


	4. The Infamous Pirate Buggy

Luffy laughed as his escape pod landed in the middle of the town. “Finally! A town! I can eat fresh meat!” Climbing out, his eye catches movement from behind a house.

“Watch it!” a young, orange Twi-lek pokes her head out and glares at him. “How did you manage to almost hit someone! I’m the only one here!”

“Huh?” he asks. “How is there no one else?”

Stepping fully out into the street she places her hands on her hips and appraises Luffy, “I can see why you abandoned your ship. You’ve got no clue what’s going on around you.” She gestures at the houses, “This” she sighs, “Was Orange Town. Turns out not too long ago, Buggy took over this planet. The residents took refuge outside the town limits. They’re holding out and hiding until he leaves.”

“Hmmm… But I need supplies,” Luffy scratches his head.

“You need more than supplies. By the smoke coming off your ship, you’ll need a new one.”

“Oh yeah!” Luffy turns back to watch the smoke in the distance. “Zoro should be coming this way!”

Nami crosses her arms, “I don’t think anyone would survive that crash.”

Luffy turns back, “Do you know anywhere to get meat??

Groaning, Nami opens a door to the nearest house, “Best bet is inside.”

“Do you live here?” Luffy asks as he follows inside.

“Nope.” She tosses a couple of cans she finds in a cupboard toward Luffy. “I landed here to restock and get out. Unfortunately, I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave until Buggy does. He might shoot at any ship that tries to leave thinking he can loot them.”

“Ugh. Not meat,” Luffy makes a face and drops the can. 

Turning back, Nami turns an idea around in her head before asking, “If you’re stranded here now that your ship is trashed, do you wanna come with me?”

“No. I’m starting my own pirate crew.” Luffy continues rummaging through the fridge, gleefully finding some leftover dishes that looked non vegetarian.  
Nami’s face turns sour, “Ah. I hate pirates.”

“Why?”

“They’re evil.” she states.

Shrugging, Luffy continues stuffing his face.

After a couple minutes watching Luffy pilcher around, Nami was struck with an idea. “So would you mind helping me with something?” she smiles sweetly.

Luffy finishes the food on his plate, “Will it get me more food?”

Still smiling, Nami nods, “Maybe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were walking toward the center of town.

“Wait tell me again why I’m tied up?” Luffy asked confused.

“You’ll see!” Nami smiles.

Reaching the plaza they could see the large pirate ship, a skull and crossbones featuring a large red nose painted on it. Around the building it was landed ontop of, pirates were all around drinking and partying. Seated in a chair laughing sat a Weequay with a large orange hat, large orange coat, and a large red nose.

“Captain Buggy!” Nami shouted as they got closer.

Buggy stood and gestured for the pirates to stop. “You!” he yelled. “You’re the thief who stole my map!”

“I came to ask for forgiveness!” she pushed Luffy forward who, not expecting it, fell to the ground. “I got fed up with my boss and I ask to join your crew instead!” Taking out a map from her bag, she holds it out as well.

Buggy looked her up and down, and then to Luffy, “I see, he does look like the annoying type.” Gazing back to Nami, he stares for a second, making her shift nervously. Bursting out laughing, Buggy sits back down in his chair and kicks his feet onto the table. “Why not! I like you! Throw him in a cage!” He gestures towards a chair near him, “Sit!”

Luffy pouted as he was thrown into a cage, still tied up and without the food Nami had said he would get.

“Thank you for your kindness!” Nami smiles as she sits at the table by Buggy.

“Think of this as your welcome party!” laughing, he signals to a member of his crew who nods and runs off. “And as a gift to you joining, I’ll give you one of my special Buggy balls to use on your old boss.”

Nami’s face pales, “Buggy balls?”

Smiling threateningly, he points at one of the ships he had shot down at the beginning of his siege on the town. It had been a decent sized passenger ship, but the damage that had been done to it looked like it had actually been shot down in the crossfire of a war.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Buggy lets out a bark of a laugh as Luffy’s cage is placed in front of a canon and a ball is hefted inside.

“Time for you to choose,” Luffy stares at Nami, stone faced. “This isn’t a game. You can’t expect to not get your hands dirty.” 

She stares in horror as a pirate hands her the detonator. “Can’t we all just keep drinking?” she nervously chuckles.

“Kill him,” Buggy leans back, sinister grin on his face.

Nami stands up and walks to the canon. She stares at Luffy, blank face as he stares back.

“Give me that! Maybe you don’t know how to use it!” one of Buggy’s men snatches the detonator from her.

“NO!” she screams. In a second, she snaps together 3 pieces of metal she had been hiding into a sturdy staff and knocks out the pirate. “... I’M SORRY” she turns and bows to Buggy.

“KILL HER!” he orders to his men.

She ducks and covers her head, expecting a barrage of gunshots. When none hit her, she looks up and is confused by Luffy’s face grinning from the cage.

“Zoro!” he shouts.

Realization dawns on her face as she looks up. “Your friend Zoro… As in the General?” Looking back behind her towards the pirates, she sees the back of a Jedi, a green and a white dual saber out deflecting the final shots aimed at her.

“Don’t you think you out number her?” he asks.

Buggy stares dumbfounded before collecting himself and standing up from his table. "Jedi Knight Roronoa Zoro. Are you finally here to collect my head?"

"No." Zoro deactivates his saber and turns back to walk to Luffy's cage. "I couldn't care less about you."

A flash of anger crosses Buggy's face before he hurls a dagger at Zoro who easily deflects it with the hilt of his saber.

"Either way I'll gain influence after killing such a powerful and well known Jedi!" Buggy exclaims as he charges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The race that Buggy is, Weequay, is me referencing the Pirate Hondo from Star Wars the Clone Wars. He's one of my favourite characters and seeing as he's a sarcastic pirate with some choice quotes which will get used later..... gotta reference Hondo.


End file.
